A Grimm Wound
by Vorox3
Summary: What if someone you loved changed? In more ways than one. In ways that could tear you both up. What would you do? [Monochrome]
1. Teaser

**AN: This a teaser. This will not be final draft and the story is not ready for public view.  
><strong>

******Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**************

* * *

><p><em>What would you do if, someone you loved changed? A change they can't control. A change that you can't bring yourself to admit you caused. If that change separated you in a way nothing else could, a change that you will always contemplate, a change that will always make itself known, what would you do? If it caused tears within both of you, a reminder that you knew your fates? A change that could have you lose your love and yourself. What would you do?<em>

_What would you do?_

_I need answers._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><em>Love<em>  
><strong>************

**************_~Vox_**************


	2. Chapter 1: Wake up, Everything is not ok

**AN:**** Here is the first chapter, I trying to make this story have longer chapters than my last story. Nothing else much to say but, Enjoy!**

**Edit: Special Thanks to Kathi9000!**

****Disclaimer************_:_ RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.************

* * *

><p>The memory was cloudy, the battle that had taken place was a haze in her mind. They, her team, were fighting Grimm, something had terrible happened. She remembered choking, feeling her bones being crushed, her vision fading to black. She recalled her lover scream her name, wail it in despair. Did she die? No, something worse had transpired. She blinked her eyes open, seeing smudges of colors that made up the room. A distance beeping was repeated, along with a few words.<p>

"Blake? Are you ok?" A single being asked, though their speech was muffled. Her senses slowly dialed back to normal, more and more things became recognizable. The other person in the room was none other than Weiss Schnee, her girlfriend; 'Blake?' she spoke.

She realized she was resting in a hospital bed; looking around she identified the medical equipment around her. Swinging her amber-eyes back to her partner, she noticed her right arm was covered.

"Blake?" Weiss questioned the murky girl.

She finally processed the words and responded, "Weiss?" Her vision focused on the azure eyes.

She could tell her partner has been crying, "T-They t-tried their best!" The heiress assured her.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, Weiss shakily pointed to the covered arm.

Blake turned her head and slowly reached for the towel, keeping her eyes locked with the Schnee's. She unfolded the cover, she forced to herself to look. She gasped as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Her arm wasn't mutilated, it wasn't disembodied, it was Grimm.

Blake lifted her monochrome arm close to her, "I-I'm!" She began to tear up, studying her black and white limb, comparing it to her left arm. Her fingers were black and elongated with claw-like tips; turning it to see her palm in which was plated by white and red bone spines. The blackness merged into her skin like roots at where her spiked shoulder and torso met.

The heart rate monitor beeped faster, "I-I'm a...I'm a..." Blake couldn't bring yourself to even muse the words.

Weiss held her hand, "B-Blake, it's ok, w-we can figure this out..."

"O-Ok? This is ok?" She snapped, "I am a monster! Some Grimm-Faunus hybrid?! Part of me is soulless, Weiss, part of me is evil!"

The Schnee stepped back, frightened , "They tried to stop it from spreading! They tried so hard! And the doctors are trying to form an antidote!"

Blake froze, "Did you say...s-spreading?"

"They slowed down the spreading the best they could…."Weiss muttered

"Y-You mean, I'm still mutating into a grimm?!" The patient's heart rate monitor spiked to 120 beats per minute

Weiss changed her standpoint, "You need to relax!" She commanded

"How...can I relax-Ah!" With a scream, Blake clutched her evil limb. Her agony was heard through the empty corridors; the black roots seeped deeper into her skin.

She gasped for air, tears rolling down her face as Weiss silently pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I-It'll be ok, it'll be ok..." She kissed Blake's forehead.

* * *

><p>The doctors decided to release her, giving her orders to return if any problems appear and to mark times of spreading. They gave her syringes full of a maroon liquid, she had to inject one every other day.<p>

Weiss was having trouble getting Blake out of the hospital room, who refused to go in public. The Schnee was quite literally pulling the girl out the door as she clawed at the floor.

She let go of the Fuanus, "Blake, come on!" Weiss was sick of this situation.

"No, I'm not leaving" Blake answered still laying on the floor.

"C'mon Blake, when we get to the dorm I'll get you some tea."

Blake rolled over, "Are you trying to bribe me with tea? Tea is the worst of my worries! I don't want anyone, _anyone, _to know about this."

Weiss thought more a moment, scratching her chin softly; she felt her fabric of her bolero's sleeve graze up against her skin, she pulled her arm away and looked at her jacket. Blake watched as the girl removed her beloved jacket and handed it to her.

"Put it on, it should cover up your arm."

Blake took it into her hands, "W-Weiss, I can't wear this, this your fav-"

"Upbabup! I don't care if it's my favorite, it will keep your arm out of sight."

"But I might ruin it," At this point Blake knew arguing with Weiss was futile.

"Put it on."

Taking the article of clothing in her hand with a sigh and attempted to pull it over her bulky limb. Her pointed elbow barely fit into the jacket, she was careful not to tear it.

"Better?"

Blake nodded, "Better."

They walked through the massive corridors of the school, The duo received many stares and questioning looks, especially in the courtyard. Eventually Blake and Weiss gathered themselves in front of the RWBY dorm.

Weiss reached for the handle before being stopped by Blake, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so aggressive. I know you were just trying to support me and get me on my feet..."

"I'm...sorry, too, Blake" Weiss drifted away, hiding her blush from sight, "I understand how you felt, you were afraid and in shock. And I understand that I became _bossy_ and rude."

The Faunus-in-hiding blinked, hearing Weiss' apology truly meant all of Remnant to her, her apologies were quite scarce.

A slight smile appeared on Blake's lips, she quickly pulled the girl in white into a small warm embrace. The other girl simply sighed peacefully and wrapped her arms around the waist of the cat-girl; squeezing her gently before letting go.

Weiss' smiled faded when she had opened the door, "Yang!" She shouted. The dorm was a complete mess, clothing hung in various places, books were scattered across the room, and empty cans of dog food were piled in small mountains.

A yellowed themed girl and her sister hid under the clothes from the angry monster that was Weiss. Stomping over to the girls, she gritted her teeth, ready to unleash a rant. Blake thought she was adorable when she became feisty.

"_Warum, du kleine!_ You dolts! I leave you unsupervised for a few minutes to pick up our injured teammate and you destroy the dorm! How did this even happen? Nevermind, I don't want to hear it." Weiss growled.

Ruby jumped up from the bunk, "Weiss, I can explain!"

"You can explain _after _you clean this place!" Her death stare quickly motivated the guilty girls.

Spinning around with a sigh, she found that her girlfriend had disappeared. Weiss rapidly twisted her head in all directions, trying to spot the missing Faunus.

"Keep that cretin away from me!" Blake commanded from Yang's bed, pointing to Zwei, who was happily prancing in circles. Weiss facepalmed in disappointment as the three girls turned the room into a loud frenzy.

* * *

><p>After the room had calmed, Ruby and Yang had fallen into a slumber from exhaustion, leaving Weiss and Blake to themselves. Weiss kicked her legs slightly as she sat next to her lover, thinking about how the other girl was holding up. The Faunus stared at Weiss out of the corner of her eye as she pretended to read a book, just admiring her beauty; it was then she realized she still wore the Schnee's coat. Sliding her arms out of the bolero, she glanced at her infected limb and balled her hand into a fist.<p>

"Sorry, I forgot I had this on…" Blake handed her the coat.

Weiss caught sight of the black appendage, "Y-You don't have to give it back yet," She looked into her partner's eyes.

Blake let out a displeased yet understanding sigh, "It bothers you...doesn't it?"

"What?"  
>"My arm, it bothers you, am I wrong?"<p>

"N-No, it's just...worrying…" Weiss hadn't recognized her poor choice in words.

Tilting her head, Blake responded, "How so?"

"It frightens me…"

"W-What?" The Faunus seemed dumbfounded, "Weiss, its still me, I'm Blake! The girl that you holds you close, the girl that sleeps next to you, the girl that helps you hold your head high!"

"I just don't know if I can handle it…"

"Weiss! H-How could you! I!" Blake stood, enraged.

Weiss threw her hands up in defense, "No, Blake, thats not what I meant! It's just-"  
>"I understand perfectly clear, Weiss Schnee!" She held back tears, "I understand!" Blake stormed out the door, teardrops flowing down her cheeks.<p>

"No, Blake! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Weiss put her hand on her partner's shoulder, only to get her hand stuck in a ice-sculpture of Blake. She attempted to break free as the other girl fled the building.

"What happened?" Ruby and Yang came to her rescue.

* * *

><p>Blake rummaged through the night, unsure what she was looking for; maybe an answer or a sanctuary of some sort. She was left without words for Weiss' comment, was their relationship doomed or receiving an everlasting wound? The girl studied her arm, silently blaming it for her obstacles, her stern look quivering before floodgates opened. Blake sobbed into her mismatched hands, feeling her elongated fingers against the surface of her skin began to rekindle her anger. She attacked the dirt beneath her with her evil fist, smashing harder and harder, until the quick burst of rage whittled away and she crumpled to the ground.<p>

"Blake!" She heard her name being called, she recognized the voice as Yang's. Blake had no care for her surroundings, she curled into a ball, crying softly. She thought back to when Weiss discovered she was a Faunus, was this the same? Except this time, an ideal that can't be turned? Could they still be compatible, even if her condition worsens? She asked herself as her named was shouted a second time, this time by her partner.

"I think Zwei found her!" Ruby called out. Blake heard the footsteps and breathing become less distant. She closed her eyes and shivered in the cold, hoping to die for a moment. Blake felt herself being lifted by a pair of arms, she decided to stay dormant and eavesdrop.

"Oh, no, Blake!" Weiss hugged the freezing body.

Yang looked at the shorter girl, "She's fine, she's still breathing, just needs some heat."

"What did you two say?" Ruby pryed

"I said...a poor selection of words…" Weiss moved her attention to the ground and let go of her girlfriend.

"Which were?"

"Ruby!" Yang commented on her sister's rudeness

The caped girl jumped slightly,"I'm sorry!"

Weiss sighed,"It's ok, Ruby, I understand you want to help...the truth is she didn't let me finish my sentence, but neither did I. We all were there when this happened to Blake, we all know it was my fault...you know I can't take looking at that arm, it only urges me to believe I'm a terrible person."

Yang cut in,"Weiss, it wasn't-"

"But it was me! I used the newfound dust type! I cast it! I did this!" As Blake listened, Weiss' hardened demeanor was withering away, word by word.

The crowd grew quietly, no words were exchanged, a few sniffles were heard from the girl in white. Blake processed the information, though as she was carried, she rapidly declined to a state of sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that nigher, the Faunus spasmed in her dreamstate, twitching controllably. Blake suddenly woke with a yelp, feeling an intense burning pain. She felt the Grimm delve deeper into her, the screamed in agony. The girls were jolted awake by this, especially Weiss, who was already sprinting to the other bunk.<p>

Weiss witnessed her lover's skin turning black, bone spines growing, her clothes slightly tearing. The Schnee hastily searched for an answer, not wanting to have her girlfriend turned into a mindless beast.

It quickly dawned on her, "Yang, throw me a syringe! We never gave her a dose!"

The sisters bounced across the room, a flurry of red and yellow pioneering for a needle. Once the tool was finally found, it was threw to Weiss, who wasted no time to inject it.

The spreading ceased, she sighed knowing her lover was alright; half her torso and the upper leg had turned black and evil. The Faunus was hyperventilating from panic, her eyes wide and unfocused.

"Blake, Blake, look at me! Look at me!" Weiss grabbed the sides of her partner's head.

Blake stared at her with a terrified expression, her breathing was still rapid and was showing no evidence of slowing.

"With me now, In. And out. In. And Out." The Schnee repeated this sequence with the other as the sisters sat in Yang's bed.

They listened to the ordeal silently, blankly staring at their feet; neither spoke, mutually understanding each other. Ruby hugged the older girl, burying her head into her shoulder.

No one slept that night.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** So, this is the new story I'd been teasing. I'm probably going to update this on a week by week or a every-other-week basis. Just stay tuned for more!**

_**Love,**_

_**~Vox**_


	3. Chapter 2: Morning Routines

**AN:**** Hello, again, another week has passed, and that means another chapter! I try to get these things out on a weekly basis the best I can. Anyway, why am I delaying you any longer, get on readin'n'reviewin'**

******Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.**************

* * *

><p>Blake sat up, tired and eyes sore; she had examined the digital clock through the long night. In fact, all four girls laid awake in the bedding, not daring to glance at each other. The awkwardness in the air was so thick, it was plausible to slice through it with a knife.<p>

Weiss was the first to rise from her bunk, only to waltz over to the coffee machine. No one watched or commented on her, they simply just existed in silence. The only sound was the kitchen appliance and the shuffling of Weiss.

The machine completed its service with its familiar straining resonance. A few amount of clings and clangs were heard as Weiss went about her business, before the coffee maker was toggled on again.

The girl in white delivered a cup of the brew to Yang and Ruby. In her approach to Blake, she was ungraceful and anxious. She carried mug, with the tail of a tea bag dangling over the side.

"Blake...," Weiss' voice was unsteady, as if contemplating whether this was a correct action or not in the last seconds.

Meeting the azure eyes of the shorter girl, she took the coffee cup, "Thank you," were the only words spoken.

The dark-haired girl took a small sip, before setting the mug down onto the bookshelf. She stood up, "Time to get ready. Classes start soon," Blake said plainly.

Weiss was still focusing where the Faunus once sat, appalled at the other's complete lack of interest in the vital subject that plagued the air. She turned to face the rest of her team, mouth simply hanging open as the girls went about their daily routines. The Schnee snapped back to her professional demeanor and began dressing herself into the standard Beacon uniform.

After clumsily gathering themselves as well as their clothes and a few trips to the shared lavatory, the tired team dragged their feet out the door. Blake took a step into the hallway, though was halted by a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around to meet a Weiss, her eyes full of uncertainty; the girl hadn't heard a word from Blake about the event that had taken place the day before.

"Blake...I'm sor-"

"Shh." The bowed girl interrupted, "It's ok.", Blake resumed her walk.

"But-"

"It's ok. I should have let you finish. It wasn't your fault."

The heavy words were easily understood by the white-haired girl, returning the girl to her stern manner. Weiss watched her partner traverse down the corridor, studying her body, how it moved with meaning. The confident walk was slightly ruined by her grayscale limb, but it remained intact.

"Hey, wait up!" The Schnee chased after her teammates.

* * *

><p>"Grimm are attracted to negative energy, for example, many Grimm now inhabit Mountain Glenn..." Professor Port's words were scribbled directly into Blake's notebook. This simple task had proven difficult in the sense of the use of her left hand for writing, instead of her dominant right hand. Her new elongated fingertips made grasping the pencil correctly extremely tedious. The girl looked down at her inelegant handwriting as she flexed her fingers of the strung out hand.<p>

Blake shuffled in her seat, finding herself uncomfortable no matter which way she leaned or sat. She was unable to find serenity in any of her morning classes. The recently transmuted leg was slightly larger than her other, making her lopsided and her outfit constricting. Her uneasiness averted her teammates' attention from their professor.

"Blake Belladonna!" Their teacher boomed, only a foot away from her curved desk. The girl in black jolted up in shock, nearly tossing her pencil into the air.

"Yes, Professor Port?" The girl collected herself.

The mustached man leaned in slightly, "Would it be alright if I were to use you as an example of identifying Grimm? If you decline I understand." Port whispered

This took the Fuanus slightly by surprise, "I-I..." She vowed to keep this deformity between her team, but this could be a chance to gather information about her condition.

"If I'm treading on sensitive ground, I apologize, Miss Belladonna"

"No, No. I wouldn't mind. It's for education purposes..." Blake moved with Port to the center of the classroom. The student grew a small amount of nervousness, a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

The girl rolled up her long sleeve to reveal the plated limb.

"Can anyone tell me what species of Grimm this bone plating closely resembles?" The mentor tested his class.

A number of students stared at the black appendage, some with shock, some with sorrow, and others with wonder. The phalanx of wide eyes made her mildly apprehensive.

A young man raised his hand, "Mr. Arc!"

"Um..an...Ursa? M-Maybe?" The blonde haired boy stuttered.

"Correct!" Their teacher chanted

As Professor Port produced more questions, Blake began to drift off, absorbing the information. She was becoming one of the most dangerous and violent of Grimm, physically at least. This answer only brought on questions; how would this affect her aura or her soul? What about her mind? Her feelings? Her love?

Weiss watched over her girlfriend carefully, still pondering why the girl would accept this exploitation. She was almost indignant that the Faunus would even consider this concept as tolerable.

The Schnee examined her partner as she ranted silently, though her quiet rage simmered when she had noticed the other girl was staring at her. Blake's expression was difficult to decipher, Weiss struggled to uncover the emotion that the brunette transmitting.

Anguish was the only word Weiss was able to extract from the amber eyes. Her fingers began tapping the desk in rapid succession as her anxiety started to build. Weiss darted between her lover and the slow ticking clock, waiting for the bell to rescue them both.

A flat tone echoed the room signifying the end of the class. Blake dashed to her belongings, taking her books in one swift motion. Weiss attempted to stop the girl and speak with her, only to be greeted by a breeze as the Faunus sprinted to the mess hall.

"Blake, wait!" Weiss called as she urgently gathered her books.

Ruby placed a hand on the Schnee's shoulder, "We'll see her in the lunch hall, just relax, everything will be fine!"

In response the girl took a lengthy breath before returning a small smile to the sisters.

"Finally someone's in a good mood! Today has been so off!" The blonde exhaled, "Now let's grab some grub, I'm as hungry as a beowolf" Yang had the two girls in a headlock.

* * *

><p>The plain tuna sandwich was heavenly to the brunette's taste buds, she savored the flavor with every tiny bite. Blake looked down at her meal, allowing it to distract her from the pains of her current position. But there was an invisible force, pulling her back into reality; something was peering into her.<p>

Blake lifted her gaze from the divine lunch to link eyes with Weiss, who was sitting across from her. The other girl watched Blake as she ate her own dish.

Blake swallowed, "What?"

"You just seemed nervous after what happened in Port's class. I mean, you bolted here."

The bowed girl knew her partner would surface the subject "I'm fine, it's nothing I can't handle on my own."

"Blake." Weiss stared at her disapprovingly

"It's nothing, Weiss"

"Don't say that, Blake, please don't say that"

"Weiss, it's minute, I can solve it by myself. I don't understand why you're so determined to know, I understand the fact that you care about me, but this is none of your concern."

"It is my concern!" The Schnee blurted, "Just; do you remember...when we were coming to terms with our feelings for each other?"

The Faunus nodded

"Do you remember our last fight about that?" Weiss asked carefully

Blake nearly flinched, placing a hand over the recovered stab wound, "Yes."

"Blake, that's how I thought during that time, that it was something I could resolve myself." Weiss sighed, "Obviously I was wrong; thinking like that drove me to jump out of a multi-story building."

"Weiss, where is this going?"

"Blake all I'm saying is thinking like that can lead you to jump, metaphorically or literally. It happened to me and you were there to catch me; If you jump, I don't know if I will be there to catch you." The shorter girl wiped her watering eyes dry, halting herself with a sniffle before she allowed herself to ponder the topic anymore.

Blake set her sandwich onto her tray; she sat silent for a moment, contemplating Weiss' words, "We'll continue this subject later."

The table grew quiet, it could have been considered eerie. Ruby and Yang met glances before looking off into the distance or their meals. The group remained mute as time sluggishly ticked by; the hooded girl attempted to introduce conversation.

"So, Blake, how's the arm doing?" Ruby cowered

"It's ok." The Faunus shot her down and bit into her tuna

The young girl desperately searched for a new discussion, "I've been thinking...What did you two tell to Sun and Neptune?"

Blake and Weiss nearly choked on their lunches.

"Wait...don't tell me you forgot!"

Yang began to chuckle, in which turned into a fit of laughter, "You guys are the most rag-tag couple!" The blonde managed to get out.

"Shut up, you dolt!" Weiss growled

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you still mad at that!"<p>

"Last time I came to this school's lunch hall, my favorite outfit got covered in a cafeteria concoction by a food typhoon!" Neptune spoke

"Oh, stop being a wuss, a little bit of food won't hurt ya! Come on, I haven't seen Blake in a while!" Sun pulled his friend along

The blue-haired teenager tilted his head slightly, "How's it going between you two anyway?"

"Eh, it's been distant, I haven't talked to her in a few months. Though I heard a rumor she was stabbed in her dorm a while back."

"And you didn't come to see her then?"

"We were out being 'detectives' at the time"

"Hey, those badges are awesome and you know it. Anyway did they find the guy that did it?" Neptune asked as they stopped at the mess hall doors.

"No one I asked about it even knew about the rumor, so either it didn't happen or they didn't get the guy" Sun paused, "Did you and Weiss ever get together?"

The other boy thought for a brief moment, "Well, things were seeming like it but then Weiss dropped off the face of Remnant. Poof, gone, abracadabra! Basically I'm in the same situation as you, first time I've seen her in a while." He pushed the door open as Sun followed.

The duo eyed their group of friends after a quick hunt for the team. As the Haven students devised a path to RWBY's table, they noticed Weiss and Blake tense up once the girls discovered their approach. The boys spotted the grimmly appendage that had leached itself onto Blake. Sun and Neptune shared a glance with each other before sitting across from one another, in between the four girls.

"I see why I haven't heard from you guys…" The simian Faunus stated, attempting to not stare at Blake's deformity; he cracked a nervous smile.

Blake felt her cheeks flush bright red, trying to hide her corrupted hand from view. Witnessing the girl's retreat, Weiss took charge of the sparking conversation, "You never called."

"We didn't want to disrupt you" Neptune chimed in.

"Sure," The Schnee sarcastically remarked.

Sun almost looked insulted, "Hey, we're here, aren't we? Took a while to get some free time to stop by and catch up"

"Ruby, we have that thing to do, don't we?" Yang announced obnoxiously loud

The silver-eyed female craned her head in confusion, "I don't know wh-"

"Yeah, that thing! Let's go do that thing! Now!" The sister pulled Ruby along, speeding away to their 'thing.'

The teenager boys shared another glance, pondering the girls' odd behavior.

"So...I heard a rumor that you were stabbed?" Sun questioned

Weiss turned herself away from the group when the inquiry was spoken of. The Schnee had never fully recovered from that day, neither had her partner; it was still an unhealed laceration to them both.

Blake gave a small nod, "Yes," She remembered Weiss' frightened, cold stare when her blade pierced the cat Faunus.

"Who did it?" The other boy asked, the girl facing away from the trio cupped her mouth shut, repressing something. Blake was able to view the corner of the heiress' quivering eye, seeing her tear ducts accumulating moisture.

"Are you ok, Weiss?" Neptune placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine" The girl muttered, barely audible, still facing away.

"My disfigurement was caused by exposure to the newfound dust type." Blake distracted, granting Weiss a moment to gather herself. "If you were wondering."

"I thought I overheard someone talking about that, but I didn't know it had these kind of effects." Sun scratched his chin. "When did this happen?"

"Well…" Blake clutched her neck with one hand, as the other gripped the table, "A-A few, d-days ago" She managed to let escape her gritted teeth. Blake's insides burned as the infection spread deeper into her body.

Sun raised an eyebrow, "Blake?"

"It's n-nothing- Just give m-me a min-" Blake was interrupted by her and Weiss' scroll.

Weiss answered the call on speaker.

"Meet us at the docks," Ruby ordered, "We just saw a White Fang dropship head that way!"

"No…" The white haired student gasped.

Sun looked her way, "What is it?"

Weiss lifted her head up, forming eye contact with the girl in pain, "The Dust Company had a shipment arriving today, containing the new dust. We made sure it arrived here in daylight, we thought it would keep thieves and the White Fang away. I guess we were wrong..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** Don't know about you, but I can't wait for next week! For now, I must go write!**

_**Love**_

_**~Vox**_


	4. Chapter 3: Danger at the Docks

**AN:**** Hullo again! I had lots of fun writing this one, I honestly hope you guys have fun reading it. But first,  
>I've started to make weekly update videos for these stories. On these videos you can give me feedback and ask questions!<br>The Youtube account is: Domoniche1**

**Anyway, now that that's off the table now, get on read'n'reviewin'.**

********Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.****************

* * *

><p>The dropship spun around over the bustling docks, though the dock workers barely thought of it as a surprise; they began to clear space for the hovering aircraft to land. The group of laborers stood and watched as the vehicle descended, they calmly waited for it to make contact with the surface. The bay opened and out stepped a well-kept man in a white peacoat, with a stack of Lin in his hand and a cane in the other, and squad of White Fang troops.<p>

"Like we agreed, you take this, you don't speak a word to anyone." The man tossed the currency to the worker in the front of the ensemble, "If you break that agreement, we'll find and kill you, got it, buster?"

The lead worker nodded; the dockmen turned and sauntered away, dividing their bribe as they walked.

The man in the peacoat smirked to himself, "Finally, out of that cage and now I can get some work done. Secure a perimeter, you two with me." He pointed to the two guards closest to him.

His cane tapped the ground as he moved across the dockyard, approaching a more-than-usually protected Schnee Dust Company shipping container, "Open' er up."

One soldier produced a device from his pocket, to the untrained eye it would have looked like an old calculator or tablet. He pulled a thin cord from the apparatus, plugging it into the console on the technologically secured crate. While his fingers danced across the buttons, the man in white observed the Faunus; who silently lit himself a cigar.

"It's done, Sir."

"Keep guard," The criminal made his way into the armored and well-insulated shipping container.

A steel cube was suspended in the air by four tightened cables to ensure the dust case inside wouldn't be threatened by turbulence. Reaching into his interior pocket, he exposed a small case, in which was opened to reveal a lockpicking set. He fumbled with the tools in his gloved hands as he cracked the lock on the metal box.

After a few seconds, the case creeked wide, allowing the thief to take the contents into his possession. His lips developed as proud smirk as he waltzed out of the crate, though it faded when he found his henchmen unconscious. He checked the sky for any of his dropships; he saw his full crew was still in the air, meaning the attackers had just recently arrived

"Ok...Red! Come on out! I got a treat for ya'" He aimed his cane at nothing in particular.

As if on queue, the a team of six appeared in front of him weapons ready.

"Oh, great, you brought the monkey this time. Now, I'll let you know, Red, I'm currently holding the new dust type. And if my sources are correct, which they usually are, this stuff is as volatile as the Ice Queen here! I'd rather not rattle it!"

Blake stepped in front of her leader, Gambal Shroud unsheathed.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Ruby, Weiss, and Sun almost spoke in unison.

"You all take care of the other troops, I'll take Roman."

"Oh, how sweet," The criminal commented satirically.

Weiss was the only member to continue the subject "But-!"

"We know how this new dust works, and I'm not going to let any of you become like me! Now go!" The bowed girl ordered.

Ruby nodded and split their group to apprehend Torchwick's forces.

"Come 're kitty, kitty" Roman taunted with a vile grin.

* * *

><p>"Death From Above!" Ruby called to her sister behind her.<p>

As Ruby leaned forward, head of the scythe aimed at the surface, Yang cocked her gauntlets before slamming them down into the pavement. The force of the Ember Celica launched the team leader into the air, firing her weapon to accelerate, she shot toward the dropship. With a warcry the girl forced her scythe into the hull of the craft, holding onto the Crescent Rose to keep her footing stable. Ruby pushed forward on her weapon, angling the barrel toward the ship's hull; she shot high-impact rounds relentlessly into the aircraft.

The bay door facing Yang opened; a squad of troops jumped to escape their doomed airship, in which was currently exhausting black smoke into the air. The blonde readied her gauntlets, she tracked her targets, deciding her best course of action. Yang pulled her arm back, her weapon resonating it's familiar clanking as it loaded; driving her fist forward, she discharged her weapon. The ball of flame landed at her enemy's feet, the explosion creating a bewildering effect for a short moment.

One soldier received an excruciating blow to his jaw, sending the young faunus across the dock. The other troops observed their ally shoot past them, they glanced at one another before focusing on their prey. The troopers fired their burst-auto rifles in rapid succession at the girl, who simply leaped over the group of radicals, launching fiery projectiles down at her opponents. Yang turned to look back the unconscious faunus, smirking at her success in defeating her targets.

"Yang! Get out of the way!" Ruby yelled

Directing her attention toward the sky, Yang saw the aircraft was descending at a fast rate, but was also aimed directly at the girl. In surprise, the blonde jumped out of the way of the oncoming dropship. Ruby pushed off of the tail of the craft a mere second before it crashed into the surface, sliding into a stack of containers. There was brief moment of silence as the two warriors caught their breath, though was broken by the piercing scream of one of their teammates.

"Blake!"

* * *

><p>Weiss, Sun, and Neptune eyed their flying target in the sky.<p>

"Weiss!" Sun commanded

The girl nodded, summoning a group of glowing velvet glyphs underneath the trio and, with a quick gesture, catapulted them toward the airship. The Myrtenaster and Neptune's trident forced their ends through the aircraft's wings, while Sun dangled from an aileron using his nunchaku.

"Sun, take care of the White Fang onboard, Neptune and I will kill the thrusters!" Weiss shouted over the whirring engines.

The simian Faunus swung off to latch onto the side of the dropship, prying its bay doors open. The door popped clear as its hydraulics were snapped, the Faunus inside taking arms quickly. A couple cracks from Ruyi and Jingu resolved the issue of the enemies' presence efficiently. Sun moved up to the cockpit, reloading his lever action nunchaku calmy, seeing the pilots struggle to control their aircraft.

"Pull left! Pull left!" One aviator ordered

"Wow, nice bird you got here." Sun rested his hands on the headrests of the captain chairs, "Where'd you steal it?"

"What the? How'd you get in-Oof!" The navigators' skulls were clanked together with a loud thud, both faunus sank in their seats, unconscious.

Sun knocked on the metal plate above him, "Kill the engines!" He shouted.

The duo on the exterior of the craft raised their weapons, they hammered the sharp blades into the engines' intakes, struggling to keep grip of their thrashing armaments. Weiss, with grace, leaped off of the airship before the thrusters exploded in a spectacular ball of fire; Neptune was kicked off by the detonation of his engine, sending him airborne; thinking on his feet, the young man ice-axed a shipping container with his trident.

Wukong dived out of the critically damaged transport, landing with a roll. The faunus chipped up with a smirk of success, though his celebration faded, hearing angsty scream calling for Blake.

* * *

><p>Roman parried a grunted attack with ease, "Getting sloppy there, whiskers? This a fight, not a sparring match, kitty."<p>

Blake exponentially grew frustrated at her opponent, forcing more power and stamina into her strikes. The criminal in white lazily deflected her swings, seemingly wearing an expression of boredom.

Torchwick dawned a devilish grin, "Do you feel guilty yet? Knowing what you did? Having that Schnee around you as a constant reminder?" He toyed with his prey.

The girl responded with a cry of rage, her uncoordinated attack was dodged and she was given a slash to her back. The cigar smoker attempted to repeat this action, though found himself clubbing an empty clone; Blake crashed her heel into the rear of Roman's knee, causing him to buckle. He felt the barrel of a pistol press itself to the back of his head.

"I've been fixing things, if it's anything for you to know."

Roman chuckled, "Don't you know, bandages are easier to break than bones?"

There was blast at Belladonna's feet, it tossed her and her Gambol Shroud a few meters away. She laid there in a daze, doing her best to keep her eyes open, trying keep the white peacoat in her view.

Torchwick blew the smoke radiating from the end of his cane into the air; he turned toward the case of the newfound dust he had set down earlier. He flipped the locks, lifting the top free and stared at the five vials of the ventablack grain. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a single red dust cartridge, in which he proceeded to empty. The don smirked at his work as he filled the slug with the evil dust, sealing the round shut, he loaded it into his cane.

"Though, let's see how much your bandages can take." He fired the corrupted firecracker.

Blake observed her end approach her with a scraping whistle. She felt her sheath near her fingertips and gripped the cleaver with all her available might. Delivering one powerful hack to the incoming projectile. The heavy blade struck the cartridge, releasing a gas cloud.

The faunus instantly dropped her weapon, feeling her insides begin to burn as the dark particles flooded her lungs. Molten lava poured into her veins and her skin felt as it were being peeled off her body. Her hands wrapped themselves around her throat, she gasped for uncontaminated air. Blake tried to scream in her agony, but her attempts lead to no sound and more pain. She began to spasm slightly as she inhaled the last of the dust; her vision was splotched by blackness before being completely blind. The girl fell onto her back, limp and lifeless

The group of students converged onto Blake as Roman ran off with his treasure. The sisters arrived first on the scene, they remained a few feet away from the body.

"Oh no..." Ruby uttered to herself, she turned her head around, seeing the trio a few paces behind them.

In unison, Sun and Weiss ran towards Belladonna's drained form. The girl cut off the Faunus, who stood in shock at the Schnee's next words.

Weiss crumpled onto the ground, lifted her partner's head, "No, No, Blake, don't do this! Please do this!" She begged, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Blake, please come back! Come back! I need you! Blake! Blake!" Her forehead rested on Blake's cold one.

"I need you, Blake! I want you! I love you! I love you! Don't leave me, please!" She kissed her lover's ice lips, her voice slowly reducing itself into quiet whispers.

"Don't...leave me, Blake. I-I love you. I-I'm sorry..." Ruby's hand fell on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Blake gave a couple wheezing coughs as she came back from the dead; Weiss' tears of sadness transmuted to joy in response to the miracle.

The sobbing girl hugged her tightly, "Blake!"

"W-Weiss..c-can't breathe!" Blake choked out.

Weiss pulled back, loosening her grip "Don't do that again! I thought you were gone!"

"Do you think I'd let a bit of dust get in the way of us?" The weak girl developed a bold smile, before being attacked by a wave of coughs briefly

"Uh, guys, hate to spoil the moment...but I think you broke the guys..." Yang poked the statue-like Sun, who had eyes the size of small moons and a lower jaw hanging to the ground much like his blue-haired friend.

"We'll fix them later...but first," Blake clawed at her stomach and grimaced in pain.

Weiss took the initiative, "You've said enough, Blake, save your energy. Come on, we got to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, and Yang sat in the waiting chairs, while the frozen Vacuo students were propped up against the wall. The setting returned torturous memories to Weiss.<p>

Blake had been admitted to room 322, the same room when she had stabbed the Faunus. They sat in the same chairs when they waited to see if their friend would pull through. Weiss blinked hard, trying to detour the oncoming images from that time. She attempted to find some positive aura in the area; she finally surmised that this was the birth of their relationship. This was where they exchanged their feelings for one another, this was where they planned their first date.

Her train of thought was broken when a doctor, holding an overused clipboard, approached the group.

"She's stable as of now. Those this exposure hasn't helped her condition, it has most likely accelerated the spread of her infection. Which brings me to my next point." The medical professional sighed, "Blake will probably be experiencing mental effects soon."

"W-What kind of 'mental effects'?" Weiss was cautious to ask.

"She will most likely to begin to be attracted to negative energy, be violent and rash. She may also start disregarding human life. But that is in the extreme case."

Weiss stood, "How close are to developing a cure?"

"I assure you, Miss Schnee, we are working as quickly as possible. This is one of our top priorities; this infection could be very serious if were to spread." He glanced down at his paperwork for a moment.

"Anyway, we can release her tomorrow, we want her to stay overnight in case their are any changes."

"Can we see her now?" Yang asked

"I apologize, but you most likely won't be able to see her today. She is stable but still weak, though she should be stronger by the end of the day. We'll be able to release her in a few days. So, try to go about your day, don't stress yourself over this, she'll be fine." The doctor's watched beeped, "Sorry, I got to go. You all have a good day now."

Ruby rose from her seat, "Well. Time I get back to my classes. You guys have a nice free afternoon. Will meet here after my classes to see if we can visit?"

"Sure thing, Rubes," Yang hugged her sister before she made her leave, Weiss just waving goodbye.

Yang turned to her teammate, "Guess it's me, you, and the _cool_ guys. Eh?"

"Oh, brother." Weiss facepalmed, "Just carry Neptune while I get Sun."

The girls walked back to their dorm with their human and Faunus packages.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Blake going to pull through?<strong>

**Will Sun and Neptune accept the girls now that they know?**

**Will Ruby pass her classes?**

**Will Yang ever stop making puns?!**

**Find out next time on, A Grimm Wound**

_**Love**_

_**~Vox**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Day Before Tomorrow

**AN:**** The week has passed and here is your reward! I'm really excited to finish this story, only a few chapters away. If you want weekly updates on my stories every Monday, check out my YouTube Channel: Domoniche1. Anyway, enough with that, get read 'n' reviewin'. **

********Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.****************

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Sun spoke as he paced back and forth in the RWBY dorm, "You and Blake, are together?"<p>

Weiss answered with a nod

"You and Blake?" He repeated in disbelief

The Ice Queen rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Her and Blake?" Sun turned to his blue-haired friend.

"Her and Blake." Neptune copied

The Faunus focused his attention on Yang, "Blake and her?"

"Yes, we get it! We understand you're shocked!" Weiss was already tired of the shenanigans.

Sun threw his hands up in defense, "I'm more confused than shocked! I didn't you know you were a lesbian!"

"I'm not!," The girl snapped, "Well, um...I wasn't until Blake and I discovered our feelings for each other."

Neptune stepped forward, "How did this even happen?"

"Like one of Blake's cheesy romance novels, they had an 'accidental kiss'" Yang air quoted

Weiss felt her cheeks tingle as a blush appeared, "S-Shut it, you dunce!"

"Anyhoo," The blonde continued, "long story short, ice queen and cat-girl had a 'moment,' like a love at first sight kind of moment, then next thing I know they're making out in the dorm!"

Both boys pinched their noses, tints of red on both their faces, a tiny strain of blood leaked out of Sun's nostril.

"Stop thinking about it!" Weiss scolded.

"S-Sorry!" The Vacuo students jumped in response.

Weiss facepalmed with a sigh, "I'm going to study, so," She glared at Yang," a little peace and quiet would be appreciated."

"You got it, sister!" The tall girl proceeded to push the boys out of the room.

The Schnee stopped the young women mid-action, "And Yang?" She seemed to dubiously choke out, "If you get any news about Blake, please let me know as soon as possible."

"Very few get the title 'sister' from me, Weiss. Trust me, I'll let you know." Yang exited with a comforting smile.

The lonely girl flopped on her bed and sighed. After a brief moment of silence she opened her scroll, and wandered the internet, not entirely knowing what she was searching for.

"Well," Sun broke the silence in the hallway, "This has been an eventful day, we fought the White Fang, found out Roman is a free man, Blake nearly died and we found we lost our girlfriends. To each other's girlfriends."

Yang couldn't help to surface a small chuckle, "Maybe you two could get together, then everyone would be happy, eh?" She turned to face the boys, wearing a cheeky grin as she walked backwards.

"Ha ha, ha ha, _ha ha_, " Neptune over pronounced his sarcastic laugh.

"So, you two lovebirds wanna go grab a drink or something while we wait for Rubes to get out of classes?" The blonde craned her head.

The blue-haired boy nodded "Yeah, Sure."

"And don't call us lovebirds." Sun added

* * *

><p>After a stroll into town, the three stumbled upon on a familiar noodle joint. The group discussed their current options before deciding on the noodle restaurant.<p>

Yang sat down as Sun went off on a story about how Neptune and him ate here when they were thrown off the highway bridge. She thought quietly to herself; she was worried, much like she supposed the rest of her team were. If this Grimm infection were to break apart the lesbian pair, it could cause a livid and spiteful relationship between the two. Yang sighed as her mind drifted to her sister; she grew anxious the more she thought of her. Ruby was possibly stressing herself over this, attempting to calculate a course of action to mend the fragile relationship that was their team. And Ruby's plausible affliction would only cause the blonde to worry as she did now.

The gauntlet-eer watched as the boys across from her reenacted a humorous scene from their past. She blankly stared at the two, pondering her teammates' emotions.

A few moments passed before she realized no one had asked Blake nor Weiss their current standpoint in this situation. For all Yang knew these girls could be broken or breaking up inside, maybe even literally. Blake must feel alone; the blonde would not be able to keep herself sane if she was becoming a soulless creature of evil. Yang attempted to step into her friend's shoes, allowing herself to be her teammate.

She imagined herself in a hospital bed. Her girlfriend Weiss had just visited, the heiress seemed to be less commutative than normally. Weiss' behavior caused her to fret, though not as much as her current condition. Her grimm wound was troubling, it burned her entrails each time it decided to spread throughout her body.

The corruption coursed through her veins, it strained on her aura, attacked her moral mind. It toyed with her, whispering in her head, ordering her to harm her friends. She feels a need to request that the doctors disallow anymore visits. She believes she now a threat to her everyone around her. And having people she cared about near her, was absolute torture.

"Yang? Yang?" Sun snapped his fingers in front of Yang's deadpan face, returning the girl from her dreamstate.

Yang shook her head, "Huh?"

"What would you like for a drink?" The waiter asked

Not completely collected yet, she ordered, "Tea"

* * *

><p>Weiss swiped up on her scroll as she browsed the news website. She searched for anything that could take her take her mind off her plight. Most of the recent articles inquired the rumors of a newfound type of dust, another White Fang attack, or her father's company. The girl sighed, noting her findings barren as she continued to swipe, until one title caught her eye.<p>

'_Man Attempts to Tame Grimm. Works Momentarily before being Mauled to Death_,' the screen read.

Raising a brow, she tapped on the hyperlink and waited for the page to load. Weiss rapidly initiated her read.

_Dr. Uso __Imbrogliare died last week in an attempt to do the impossible. Dr. Imborgliare intended to try and tame a creature of grimm. His hypothesis stated that Grimm become less mindless and more wise as time proceeds, leading to the possibility of it being able to reason,; his other belief was that if a Grimm was raised by humans, it is plausible to override its original instincts. He experimented with newly hatched grimm and adult grimm of many different species. His subjects were captured Beowolfs, Ursi, Creeps, and Boarbatusks._

_Uso's work depicted the taming process in steps for both age groups._

_Grimm will be held in captivity and will subdued to friendly human interaction. The Grimm will eventually learn that this human has no intention to harm it, but nurture the creature._

_Once the Grimm has lost its intuition to attack on sight, training will proceed. It will be trained to become accustomed to human infrastructure and communication with its master. This will continue until a well-established synergy is formed between the Grimm and master._

_With the human and Grimm bonded, the master will begin induce tasks for the Grimm to accomplish. These are simple tasks, such as moving items or turning on switches._

_Finally the Grimm will begin interaction between other humans besides its master to train it to accept human existence._

_ In Uso's journal, an adult Beowolf, in which he named Rent, became the first creature of Grimm to submit to its training. Dr. Uso's last entry before his death, it had been documented that Rent has performing exceptionally well and was completing step two in the taming process._

_Though, on the 14th, local law enforcement were called to Dr. Uso's property by a teenager reporting hearing painful screaming from the building. Inside the officers found and opened fire at Rent, killing the Grimm. Dr. Uso Imbrogliare's mauled body was found in…._

Weiss closed the page, not wanting to read more, knowing that Professor Port will soon uncover the story and will most likely discuss it in class. She couldn't help but think of the Doctor as an idiot for his attempts, though was impressed by slight domestication of the evil creature.

Checking the time she sat up immediately, Weiss hadn't realized how long she had been lying in her bed; she had to meet Ruby soon. She slid her scroll back into her pocket and hopped off her bed. The girl stretched her back and waltzed out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in the medical ward, doctors and nurses were scrambling to room 322. Running into the room, the professionals were met with a Blake spasming and howling in pain. The doctor ordered that the girl be sedated.<p>

As he gave his commands to the nurses, he watched in horror as the grimm infection quickly engulfed Blake's human body, spreading over her skin like a blanket of immorality.

The moments that passed by were long and excruciating, though finally returned to normal when the infection stopped its siege, leaving her only left hand human. Blake turned to her doctor with menacing red eyes, uttering something as she slowly fell into the medically induced coma.

Seeming as if only seconds had passed, Blake opened her eyes. She recognized her physician and a few nurses standing around her bed. She knew what happened.

"How bad is it this time?" Blake plainly asked, not putting any emotion into her slightly deeper voice.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, Miss Belladonna...I can't bring myself to say it…" He shakily handed her a mirror.

Blake gasped insight of herself, blacked feathered skin and white bone plates had took over her once beautiful face. Her pupil-less, glowing crimson eyes flooded into her embedded marks that channeled around her exterior skull. Creeking her lips open slightly revealed deadly canines that could tear through the thickest of flesh and bone. She lifted her human hand to touch her rough cheek; she stopped herself and took a deep breath before becoming expressionless.

"No one visits me anymore. No one. Especially Weiss Schnee."

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ruby moved through the medical ward's corridors; the younger girl was shaking her scroll in slight anger.<p>

"Why isn't she answering?" Ruby grumbled, gripping her communication device.

"Yang's a big girl, she can handle herself. Besides, lets focus on the more important thing here, visiting Blake."

The red girl sighed, "I guess you're right. It's just, I worry about her, you know how crazy she can get, especially when her friends are in question."

Weiss put a comforting arm over Ruby's shoulders, "Look, Yang is a strong girl, you and I both know that, but we also know she isn't afraid to ask for help." She spoke as the duo closed on Blake's room.

"Yeah, but she isn't afraid to go in alone either"

"I'm sorry, the patient has requested no visitors" A nurse interjected, halting the two in their tracks.

"As if," Weiss crossed her arms, "Do you know who I am?"

The nurse recoiled lightly at the rudeness, "I apologize, but I cannot say I do."

"I am Weiss Schnee! Heiress to the-"

"Oh, you're Weiss Schnee?" The nurse interrupted Weiss' rant, acting as he had made a terrible mistake, "The patient _explicitly_ told us to not allow _you_ to visit." His finishing words stung.

"Oh. I see." Weiss wore a death star upon her face, "I guess we'll just leave then. Come on, Ruby." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Ruby watched as her friend slowly turned, walking away in a stiff demeanour; she could feel the anger radiating off the heiress. The scythe-wielder chased the other girl.

"Weiss, wait, wait!" Ruby caught up to her, stopping her with a hand on the forearm, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine_" Weiss repeated, her voice cracking slightly.

Ruby's silver eyes scanned the girl, "Weiss?"

"I'm…" The taller one shook slightly, her composure degrading.

Seconds before she broke down, something in her head clicked together or snapped apart. She balled her fists with bone crunching strength and stiffening her expression, letting out a huff simmering anger.

"I'm fine. I'm best as can be. I'm excellant!" Weiss marched off in her escalating rage.

Ruby looked around, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. She rapidly cycled through her observations, searching for any connections between Weiss' recent actions and personality.

* * *

><p>"So, what! I'm still a rock star! I've got my rock moves! And I don't need you!" The drunken trio sang as they danced down the path to the school. Somehow the group had moved from the noodle restaurant to a string of bars in the city.<p>

The three swayed with disorganized leg movements, "I'm having more fun! And now that we're done! I'm gonna show you tonight! I'm alright!" They finished the verse with slurred laughter.

"I love you guys!" Yang pulled the two boys closer to her.

"I love you too, female Sun…" Neptune's words were barely audible

The girl chuckled, "So you do like Sun!" She accused, "You wanna visit where the Sun don't shine!" Yang bellowed with laughter.

"I don't!" Neptune whined, "Just let's go see your girlfriend!"

"I'm not Sun!" She giggled

"Do we have any bananas?" Sun inquired

"Jaune, I found some friends!" Some woman from behind called out before laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>That at the End...I don't know either, I was feeling silly when I wrote the end to this...<br>Anyhoo, that's all for this week, see you in seven days!  
><strong>

**_Love,_  
><strong>

**_~Vox_**


	6. Chapter 5: Tomorrow

**AN:**** Hello, once again we return to my monochrome tale. On Monday, I will be posting an important video regarding this story, so stay tuned for that.**

**********Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.******************

* * *

><p>Blake stared at the ceiling as a nurse strolled in with a tray of food. She looked over at the medical assistant; the whispers she heard in her mind grew louder every hour, telling her to do unspeakable things. Blake watched the nurse set the tray onto the overbed table and rolled it in front of her.<p>

"How are you this evening?" The woman asked

Blake sighed, "My hand transformed today." She eyed her lunch, "...No tea?"

"Sorry Miss, we've run out of tea for the week."

Snapping her head around, Blake gave the woman a death stare, "What do you mean 'you've run out of tea'? I'm the patient. I should be getting what I ASK for!"

The Faunus quickly recoiled and covered her mouth, realizing her sudden outburst, "I-I'm...sorry...it-"

"It's not your fault, it's ok." The nurse smiled understandingly; Blake's new senses told her that the caretaker was beaming with positivity.

"I-It's not ok...Nothing about this is..."

The nurse placed a comforting hand on Blake's shoulder, "I'm not going to try to say I know what you're going through, Miss. But what do know is that you can't control this, so don't tear yourself up over it. A fisherman doesn't get angry at himself because of the tides." She smiled and exited Blake's room.

Blake sighed to herself and stared down at her lunch. She attempted to ignore the voices and to concentrate on eating her meal.

_'Why didn't you kill her? She would have been an easy feast.' _Echoed in her mind, _'Much better than this 'meal'.'_

It was becoming torture, the mangled utterings prodding at her sane consciousness. The stronger the voices became the harder it was to push them away, to take control of herself. Blake feared that the next hours would be the last before her evolving Grimm psyche gained command of her body and erased herself from existence.

Though she knew there was no time to grief over herself nor did she have the energy. Blake sat up, nibbling on her meal with left hand and writing a note with her right.

_'Dear Ruby,_

_I don't know where to begin. _

_From the very start of this you've always been in the middle of our team pulling and keeping us together. You were there in the good and the bad, through Weiss' and I's troubling times, and our team's most recent time of unity._

_You always were able to ensure a positive mood and put a small smile on my face. I remember telling you that the world wasn't a fairy tale, but you made everyone around believe it was one, just for a moment. And you wore that achievement with your contagious smile, I must thank you._

_I must thank you for all that you've done for me and everyone around you. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have ran away and never fallen in love._

_Ruby, never give up this personality for another, for you are the very person that you fight to protect. The good hearted._

_Oh, and look after that sister of yours, Crater face._

_Goodbye._

_Yang Xiao Long,_

_We've had our difficulties and our times of felicity. And I'm glad I can call you one of my few real friends. You've helped me immensely of this years as well as I think I've aided you._

_Though I've never had the opportunity to express my gratitude. I feel as if it would be an insult if I left you without a thank you. It feels like it was yesterday when you tricked me with a laser pointer. I would also like to thank you for not repeating that method._

_Yang, you and Ruby easily accepted me as one of your own; this might not have seemed like much, but it meant a great deal to me. You two were so open to new ideas and were good to defend the ones you thought right. You gave me hope that future ahead would bring an agreed peace throughout Remnant._

_Much like I did not deserve Ruby, I did not deserve you._

_Watch after your sister for me, make sure she does well._

_Farewell.'_

Blake paused before continuing the letter. She listened to the clock tick by as she thought of her next words to inscribe. After some time and thought, she simply wrote.

_'Weiss._

_I'm sorry.'_

The Faunus dotted the period with haste and quickly folded the paper in half, restricting herself to write any further. Nearly breaking down into tears, she wiped her face dry with the back of her hand. She delicately slid the paper into a nearby envelope, which she had personally requested to be given to her. Flipping the enclosed note over to sign it to, _'The RWBY Team_,' then set the letter onto the small nightstand to her left.

Blake stared at the clock for a short second before taking in a large breathe of air, lightly closing her eys as she exhaled. She glanced at the envelope one last time, pondering whether or not she should add to her existing work. Slightly shaking her head no to herself, Blake decided it was best to keep what she had written.

"Now. We wait."

* * *

><p>A doctor walked down the ward's corridors, a broad smile engraved on his lips. He waved at a nurse passing by, the other man smiled at the sight of his friend. The nurse alter his path to be along the doctor's<p>

"Hey, Miles, I see you got the job here. All that medical school payed off, I guess."

The doctor nodded in response, "Yes, Kerry, it did. Anyway enough of the small talk, tell about this 'Blake Belladonna' patient in room 322."

Kerry's eyes widened somewhat, "Oh, you got a...special... case for your first day. I've heard the doctors talking about her, saying she had some new infection they've been calling the 'Belladonna Virus,' unoriginal I know."

"Naming a disease after the first patient isn't uncommon, yes."

"I don't know much about her, I'm not assigned to her. But I do know...room 322...is right...here..."

The nurse's words slowed as they heard the muffled sounds of high pitched medical equipment and painful screams. The momentarily shared a glance before charging into the room.

There was the patient, white bone plates contradicting her black feathered skin, howling words of insanity. Blake thrashed at the air, knocking over expensive equipment as she screamed repeatedly.

"Make them stop! It hurts! Make them stop!" The girl sobbed, clutching her cranium, "Make the voices stop! Ahhh!"

The professionals whirled around the room in a frenzy, trying to acquire the resources they needed to return this patient to a stable condition. Her cold pleas for help were terrifying, they were a mix of innocence and vile corruption; it was almost demonic. It frighted the two males, causing them to go into panic, they lost all knowledge for a few seconds.

But, as if it were a miracle, the girl ceased her screams. She sat there, hands gripping at her scalp, breathing heavily. Miles and Kerry shared another glance before slowly approaching Blake. Moving their feet at crawling pace as they got closer and closer.

Miles reached his hand out, "Miss Bella-"

He was cut short by a satanic screech as Blake lunged at him, tackling the man to the ground. The nurse shouting out his friend's name as the spectacle unfolded. Miles wailed in pain, the monstrous girl was savagely biting at his neck with her sharp canines. His eyes rolled back as he fainted from shock, a small pool of blood building up next to him.

Kerry ran out of the room, "Belladonna is rampant! She's loose! She's rampant!" He screamed in the hallway, alerting the other medical staff. He only got out a few warnings before he was launched out the hallway's window and into the parking lot by the beast. The Grimm tore at his flesh, tasting his blood, enjoying the meal. As the creature ate, it picked up a scent, a scent that all Grimm loved, negativity.

It leaped back into the building, sniffing for the scent. A few meters away from the room the Grimm was birthed in, was the start of the trail. Its thermal-like vision highlighted the red trail and it began its pursuit of its prey.

* * *

><p>Weiss sat on a bench in the courtyard of the school, staring up at the stars. The girl had been balancing between anger and sadness for last day and a half. In this state she couldn't work, leaving her assignments untouched; but she didn't care about grades right now. She was focused on her partner's decision to restrict Weiss from her, especially in this critical dilemma.<p>

The cycle was the same. Weiss would grow furious at the Faunus' daring actions to disallow her, but then she would fall into an apologetic state before it turned into a bawling

sorrow. Her eyes were tired, dry, and bloodshot from the recent events.

She concluded enough was enough, she needed a hiatus. Weiss inhaled the cool night air; it chilled her pained senses. The ends of her lips creeked up a small smile as she shuddered from a cold breeze. It came as no surprise that she had a fondness for low temperatures; the way the air pricked her skin was almost addicting.

A ruffle in a nearby bush distracted her from her bliss. Turning her head around with an investigative look, narrowing her eyes she studied the shrub.

"Who's there?" Weiss stood when she received no answer, "I'm warning you, I'm a _very _important and powerful person!"

She wrapped her fingers around the grip of her blade, "I said, who's there?"

A Grimm lunged at her, in reaction Weiss to dashed the left, causing the creative to tumble. As the animal recollected itself, it's prey quickly swung around to meet it. Weiss' eyes widened in shock and fear, her stance became shaky.

The Grimm wasn't any normal grimm, it wore a torn Blake Belladonna-patented vest over its human-like physique. Weiss couldn't fight this animal, no, this person, for it was none other than her ill lover. The Schnee cowered and ran into Beacon's forest garden; Her rampant partner engaged a chase,sprinting on all fours.

Weiss could her Blake's heavy pants growing louder as she closed in. Each step Weiss took allowed her build up courage to perform her next action. Winding the Myrtenaster, she prepared with her finger itching the trigger. She high jumped into the air and spun to face her target using the momentum of her rapier. Weiss fired upon the other, ice formed at the its feet, locking it still temporarily.

As the aggressive creature tried to break free from its imprisonment, the girl with the upper hand dropped her weapon. She felled to her knees, sobbing, it was her fault. It was all her fault.

Now eye level with her corrupted dearest, crawling towards it. She stopped just of out of it's reach, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Weiss whispered, "It's all my fault...I wasn't following orders...and you took the consequences... It should have been me! Not you! Me!"

Her head sunk and contacted the earth. In her angst she pounded the ground with her knuckles, scratching and scraping them. After she finished her attack on the soil, she sat back up, staring at the vile creature with a quivering lip. Weiss was unable to do anything, she was inanimate, speechless, focusing upon her mistake.

In a spurt of insanity, she extended her arm out, as if to touch the mindless other. The attempt for contact was all it took for the Grimm to burst free from its icy cuffs. It recollected itself, standing upright, though Weiss did nothing to defend herself.

_I raised my hand, about to pounce on her. I tried to pull back, it was too powerful. I swiped my claw across her chest, causing deep lacerations. I watched my partner bleed crimson and I could do nothing about it, the Grimm had absolute control. Soon I would die, much like Weiss._

Weiss flinched with pain, "It's ok...I deserve this…" She pressed her chest out, welcome another blow.

'_No! Don't do this, Weiss!' I screamed internally, with this new mindset, all that was said were roars and grunts. The voices shout at me, they shout out orders to kill my beloved, to take retribution. I lifted my other claw, ready to slash her again. _

_Another trail of cuts appeared on my dear's body. I screamed in agony, the hatred I felt over myself only fueled my soulless body's aggression. I watched her blue-tinted clothes become soaked in her blood. But the most painful thing I witnessed were her eyes, her empty eyes. The stared into and through me as I could look through them, she was broken. _

_Finally broken._

_As she fell I managed to bring my stained hands close to me, I studied their menacing appearance. That was it._

Weiss was nearly unconscious, feeling the stinging from her wounds numb. She then heard something terrifying and hopeful. From above she heard a deep growling voice speak.

"W...Weiss…"

She felt herself being lifted up and hung overed a feather shoulder.

"Y-You did not...m-merit this…"

Weiss felt her eyes become heavy. Then she saw blackness.

* * *

><p>A receptionist sorted out his desk as he heard the automatic door slid open. The sound of the door was followed by loud footsteps and a sickening voice. The man snapped back to his perch to see a Grimm carrying a white-haired girl.<p>

"W-Weiss...Schnee...needs c-care…" The beast struggled to get out before fainting and crashing to the floor. The hospital worker stood and saw the bloody mess, he called for immediate attention.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it might be my favorite most far. You all have a Happy Holidays and a New Year!<strong>

_**Love  
><strong>_

_**~Vox**_


	7. Chapter 6: Resurrection

**AN****:**** And this story comes to close, this one was fun to write, and I intend to write another.**

**********Disclaimer************: RWBY is a product of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. All characters are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC.******************

* * *

><p>Her head pounded, with each beat of her heart. It was to painful to think at the moment, at least complex thoughts hurt. She couldn't remember what had happened or where she was, though she didn't put her mind up to the task to recite the past events.<p>

She began to become aware to her surroundings. She was on something soft, presumably a bed, but it was chilly. A gown, a blanket was not on top of her, but a thin gown. Beeps in a distinct pattern could be heard echoing about, most likely a heart-rate monitor.

She concluded she was in a hospital bed; things haven't seemed to change. But, she could also spot out whispers of someone else near her. Two, she picked out two separate voices. She decided to creek open her eyes to see if these were the utterings of a living being or a figment of the imagination. The room was bright, so very bright, she quickly clamped down her eyelids to avoid burning her retinas.

"Blake, take it easy" She felt someone press their hand on her shoulder, "You've been through a lot, you need to rest. That's an order."

"Better listen to, Sis, Blake." Another added, presumably Yang.

Blake felt relieved and nervous, relieved that it was them and not Weiss. But also nervous that is was them and not Weiss. She stirred in her bed, attempting to try and see once again. Opening her eyelids slowly, she was able to make out the yellow and red blobs that were Ruby and Yang. As they came into focus, Blake saw they both wore an expression uncertain happiness.

"W... W..." Her try at speaking resulted in a coughing fit, the other girls seeming to get closer. "Weiss... W-Where... is Weiss?"

The sisters looked over at each other, their happiness slipping away for only uncertainty to remain. Blake watched for a ment as they silently communicated with each other. Ruby had Blake's hand in hers, squeezing it ever so tightly.

The girl in red stared at the floor, her half-sister looking over with a comforting look, "Weiss is... in..the ER..." Ruby whispered, almost silent for even her Faunus senses.

"The ER?" Blake started

Yang leaned over the bed rail slightly, "She's still being operated on, to be exact. The doctors said she'd make it fine."

"I got...to get ready...for her..." The Faunus tried to sit up, but was pushed down by her team leader.

Ruby gave her a stern look of order, "No. Blake. You need rest."

Blake responded with a small nod, seeing her usually upbeat friend so serious almost frightened her; not wanting to see any more forms Ruby had to to share, she complied, and laid down. Blake glanced to her left and right, examining the medical equipment that she assumed kept her stable or alive.

Her head was still aching. She pulled her hand up to rub her forehead. Blake sighed as she felt the pain ease up; but also realized that her hand was now normal. It was featherless and made of faunus flesh; her heart jumped.

Blake was bewildered, "I-I'm...How did this?"

"Don't ask me. Ask her," Ruby pointed to Yang

"Someone I know, decided to give you some help." The blonde tried to shrug their suspicions with a winning smile.

The recovering girl blinked in disbelief, "Who do you know that can help me like that?

"Just this little birdie I know" Yang's voice was innocent.

Ruby sighed, "It's no use bugging her, that's all she say about it. 'A little birdie I know'"

There was a knock at the door. Ruby, closest to the door, opened it to welcome the visitors. It was their Vacuo friends, Sun and Neptune. Their eyes were hidden by sunglasses, which was mostly likely a result of another night of drinking.

"Hey guys!" Ruby chirped, making the two wince.

The boys simply waved; they were obviously hungover by their reaction to Ruby's greeting.

Yang scoffed, "'bout time you two showed up, we messaged you hours ago!"

"We got here didn't we? Anyway, is she awake yet?" Neptune asked

The hooded girl nodded and walked them to Blake's bed.

Sun leaned over the bedrail, "Hey Blake...Full comeback I see? How ya feelin'?"

"Better than you..." Blake chuckled

* * *

><p>A surgeon took a few steps out of the operating room, splashes of blood spotted his uniform. He removed his gloves and tossed them into a special disposal bin. The professional sighed in relief, the pressure he felt simmering away. Not only was the girl he was operating on was in critical condition, but she was also a Schnee.<p>

Making a mistake with a patient is already terrible, making a mistake with a Schnee is horrendous. You'd lose your job, your house, and made sure you couldn't find another occupation.

"Lindsay, please notify the RWBY Team and the Schnee family that the patient is stable And that they may see her soon," He spoke before entering the changing room.

* * *

><p>Ruby's scroll buzzed and lit up, "Guys! Weiss got out of surgery! She's gonna pull through!"<p>

Blake was delighted to hear of her partner's survival, though something saddened her. She tried to remember why, but last day was a blur. In fact, she couldn't even recall why Weiss was in the hospital. The ache in her head restrained her from thinking much since she had woken up.

"Why was Weiss in surgery?" The girl asked.

The room fell silent. They glanced at Blake, before the group huddled together, muttering amongst themselves.

"Was it me?" She spoke up again, grabbing their focus for a second time. "D-Did I?" Blake brought her quivering hands into view. She began connecting the clues at the sight of the dry blood under her fingernails.

She gulped, holding back some tears "I put her here...didn't I?"

Her friends stood there, not knowing what to do or say. They just watched as the girl in front of them pieced together the situation.

"Yang. When I woke up, you told me the doctors said Weiss would definitely make it...Was that the truth?" Blake's expression was plain but still frightened the blonde.

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but after a brief moment of silence, she shut it and just shook her head no.

Blake, with a snivel, was beginning to lose composure, "H-How bad...was it?"

"S...She...was in critical condition, is what they told us..." Ruby piped up.

"I nearly killed her." Blake's stare was chilling. She thought quietly about Weiss. Blake was able to live past the time she had been injured by her partner, but could Weiss reciprocate? If Blake was to walk into Weiss' room, would she be threatened, reprimanded, or would she be glad to see her lover again?

"Help me get dressed."

"No, Blake, you need-"

"I need to see her!" Blake snapped at Ruby, "Sun, Neptune, help me with this..."

* * *

><p>Blake veered the corner; she had asked around for the whereabouts of her partner. She approached the room, thoughts racing through her head of all the possible scenarios. As she reached for the door handle, what she saw made her stop in her tracks.<p>

Weiss' family, her sister, her mother, and her father, were stood around her bed. Weiss was still under; Blake watched her chest rise and sink. She took a deep breath and retracted her hand from the handle.

If she was to go inside, would they sniff out her identity? Or could she control herself near Weiss' father? But, is there the slightest chance that could somehow uncover their relationship? A girl, who is unknown to them walks into that room alone, it would be suspicious. The more she thought about the last possibility, the more she felt the urge to turn and run.

Winter looked up to meet eyes with what seemed a spooked girl. She spoke some words to her family in room. Blake watched from outside, petrified, as Mrs. Schnee opened the door.

"And you are?"

"I-I'm...I'm..." Blake stuttered as she struggled to construct a sentence, "I'm Blake...Weiss'...uh..friend..."

Weiss' mother studied her, as a scientist would observe a specimen. About a minute passed by before the ends of her lips creaked up, just barely enough to form a smile.

"Come in, Ms...?"

"Belladonna"

The older woman nodded and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Blake access. Blake dawned a nervous smile and wasted no time to enter the room.

Here, Blake stood, in a room with the people that could have her and Weiss lynched with only a snap of their fingers. One small slip of the tongue and it was over. She took another deep breath. She looked down at her partner and her heart sunk. Even though Weiss' marks scars were covered, seeing her in this state was agony.

"I'm sorry…" Blake whispered to herself.

As if on cue, Weiss' eyes creeped open with a cough. She groaned somewhat in pain; the oxygen flowing through her mask was like sweet nectar. Her pupils dilated as they looked around, taking the surroundings; she saw her family and Blake.

"Blake?" She asked, not sure wether she was dead or alive.

Blake smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Weiss?" She recieved attention from the Schnee family.

"You're..."

"Yeah...I am..." A tear rolled down Blake's cheek, "Look, Weiss...I am...I am..."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it...it's ok...It's not your fault. This...was entirely done by my hands..."

"No...Weiss...It-"

"I said, stop."

Before Blake could continue, Weiss turned her head to see her parents and Winter, "Mom, Dad? Winter?"

"We're here, honey..." Mrs. Schnee took her injured daughter's hand.

Weiss was disappointed, her family were the last people she wanted to see. She wanted to be alone, so she could speak freely. She would ask them to leave, but her family wasn't bonded on honesty; her sister or mother may become suspicious and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Mother...could...I stay at the manor for a few days while I heal?"

Weiss' mother looked back at the tall, grey haired man that was Mr. Schnee.

"What about school?." His voice was heavy with authority and professionalism.

"I can do the work on my scroll."

Her father sighed and nodded.

"Sis, you're coming home!" Winter squeaked

"And can I invite a friend to help me go about?"

Mr. Schnee thought about her daughter's strange request, giving a questionable stare to her before responding.

"I don't see why not. Who would you like?"

"Ms. Blake Belladona."

Blake's eye's widened, "Wait, what?"

Weiss continued "She's a good friend of mine and is very reliable."

As her mother did before, Mr. Schnee examined the anxious girl. His narrowing eyes made the girl more nervous, fearing she might not be approved. Blake looked to Weiss, who laid there, calm as could be.

Eventually, he spoke up, "She may stay, but she has to agree to this arrangement as well."

"I'll do it."

"Weiss be released in a few days, be here when we come to get her."

"Yes, Sir." Blake wasn't taking any chances with this man, "When I get back to my dorm, I will start packing my things."

"Good. Now if you could please leave us, we'd like to have some time alone with our daughter."

Blake nodded; she turned to Weiss one more time, "See you in a few days..." Was all she said, retraining herself from anymore contact that could make the Schnees suspicious.

Weiss smiled as her secret lover exited the room.

"What did I just agree to?" Blake whispered to herself as she walked hastily down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>And that sorta brings this story to an ending, stay tuned to my profile for the continuation.<strong>

_**Love**_

**_~Vox_**


End file.
